the happy way i feel inside
by rol
Summary: First story ever written. Please let me know if I should continue. Derek and Stiles life together after he turns 18.


*Derek and Stiles life together after he turns 18.

Note: very new here not sure how to add new chapter so i reposted. Anyways first story ever, so please let me know if you like. also if someone can help me figure out how too add a chapter, that would be so much easier. Enjoy.

The sun streaked through the window and the rays fell across Stiles face. He was calm and relaxed. Derek and Stiles were now Sterek. (his nickname for them). They had known their feelings since the Kanima pool incident. The day following that, Derek tracked him down and they worked through their feelings. Derek needed Stiles. He said they will be together in every way, except the sexual intercourse part until he turned 18.

Stiles agreed to this, partly because of Derek's past and the uncertainty of their lives. Stiles new they would always be together. Plenty of thing to do in the meantime.

It was the day after his 18th birthday. After a long night of celebration they fell asleep exhausted. Stiles is now awake squinting because of the bright sun. He tilts his head and looks at Derek asleep beside him.

Stiles hears Derek breathing into his neck. Then hears a long loud sniff.

Hmmm, "Good Morning". Derek cracks an eyeball and peers into Stiles eye. Morning, Do I smell good, because I sure don't seem like I would. After our evening. And I failed to brush before we crashed."

He see a wide smile cross his lips " yes you smell like the most intoxicating thing I have ever had the pleasure to inhale"

Stiles heart may have jumped out and did a little dance. Every time Derek said that his heart ached, in that good way.

"Today is for us, we are going to take a day or two and celebrate our new life together". Derek pushed his mouth over to Stiles and landed a small kiss.

"Sounds like something I am most happy to do". Stiles swung his feet over and went out to wash up. He heard Derek slip his jeans and walk downstairs to start the coffee. Stiles started the shower and was literally whistling a happy tune.

By the end of this day he was going to be one hundred percent Derek's in everyway. He couldn't get out of the shower fast enough.

When he emerged from the shower he heard Derek climbing the stairs with his giant mug of black coffee. Derek looked so damn good with bed head.

"Are you ready to start our day" I will head home clean up. And be back to get you in an hour."

Stiles give him a wide happy smile and grabs the coffee, leaned over and quickly kissed his check.

"See you then." Derek leaves and Stiles quickly grabbed his phone to text his dad and Scott that he would be gone until tomorrow.

Stiles sat for a minute thinking of what his day could possible hold for him.

Would Derek take him out to the woods or a fancy hotel. Well he knew is that Derek will make him happy inside and out.

Stiles finished getting ready for the day. Then stood around a little nervous for what was going to happen. They discussed at length over the past two years that when he was 18, unless Stiles specifically said otherwise there would be no further discussions about the sexual part of their relationship. They were both more than ready to begin.

Stiles dad allowed Derek to stay with them whenever he wanted to. Which was almost every night. John figured with all they dealt with, and losing a parent young made a person grow up fast. He knew Derek would never harm or push Stiles into anything he was comfortable with.

Stiles heard Derek pull up and honk for him. He grabbed his red hoodie and flew down the steps. After locking the door he turned and walked towards Derek who had decided to open his door for him.

"Derek, we talked about this, I know your wolf parts wants to be chivalrous and all that." Stiles looked into Derek 's eyes and gave quick smile and hopped in the car. " I am not women, and I know how a car door operates. "

Derek stood there till he was safely strapped in then walked around and climbed in.

"I can not help that part of me, and today I feel it even more. Please let me do what I need to." Derek then pulled put out of the driveway,

"Today only" Stiles grinned. He loved that Derek wanted to be a gentlemen.

Stiles was getting butterflies (like the women Derek treated him like) two years of intimacy and he was still nervous. He knew Derek had to be nervous as well, he had never been with a guy before and only a few times with a women. So it was all new for both of them.

"Where are we headed" Stiles asked.

" We will be there in about twenty minutes" Derek replied and looked at the road. They kept quiet the rest of the drive. Just before they got there Derek pulled off the road and blindfolded him. Stiles played along so few thing could shock him anymore.

When they got there and he was ushered out and he then felt himself standing on cement. Derek was letting off a soft growl beside him. Almost a purr, like he often did when he was holding Stiles at night.

"Stiles before I take it off, I want to remind you I love you and I never want to live one single minute of my life without beside me. Now go ahead and see the start of our new life. "

She felt so nervous and excited all at once, Derek putting so much thought in their day together, made a strong happy feeling flood inside.

Derek undid the blindfold and he opened his eyes.

Derek had bought them a house, they had been discussing their living arrangements for months but had not settled on where they would stay.

They knew remaining with his dad would not be very private. The Hale house needed years of restoration, so they decided to figure it out later.

"Derek" Stiles was overwhelmed it was a large three story house with massive yard they reached a at least three yards. Perfect for the pack to play in.

"I can't believe we have our own house, and you managed to get without me finding out." He turned and jumped on Derek and hugged him so tight even a werewolf could feel it. He felt Derek soft growling became much louder.

" You approve then, and this house is all yours to furnish and make a home. Only one room is ready." He lead them through the doors and up the two flights of stairs. Their room took up the entire top floor. In the middle sat the largest bed he had ever seen. It was made up with several pillows on top of it.

'"I love it Derek and I love that we don't have to wait another minute to begin our life." Stiles leaned into him resting his head on his chest. He gave a small breathe out and tilted his head up to kiss Derek.

" I am so very happy Derek, you make me feel so loved and safe, thank you for loving me and making me feel so happy inside my heart.


End file.
